The present invention is directed toward a plasterboard repair kit and more particularly toward a kit which includes an inflatable device which can be easily used by the average handyman to repair a hole in a plasterboard or plaster wall.
As is well known by those skilled in the art and by the average homeowner, small holes such as nail holes which are left after removing a picture hanger from the wall or the like can be easily repaired with a small amount of Spackling compound or similar material. Slightly larger holes in a plaster or plasterboard wall can also be repaired with Spackling compound although it may require two or more applications of the same. However, a hole which may be two or three inches in diameter cannot easily be repaired using Spackling compound alone and creates an entirely different problem.
Although a larger diameter hole can be repaired by applying a small amount of Spackle around the periphery of the hole, allowing it to dry and then repeating the process several times, this procedure is very time-consuming. Furthermore, it is unlikely that the patch will hold since there would be nothing behind the hole to maintain the patch in place. Accordingly, even a small amount of pressure on the patched wall part would cause the patch to merely move backwardly into the hollow space behind the wall.
A common technique for repairing holes of several inches in diameter is to stuff crumbled newspaper or similar material into the hole to form a backing for the plaster or Spackling compound repair material. This, however, has not proved to be a very satisfactory solution since the liquid in the plaster or Spackling compound can soak the paper making it less resilient. Furthermore, the paper often falls downwardly from behind the hole. Even further, after the patch is in place, the paper does not provide sufficient support and can sometimes create a fire hazard.
Mechanical devices have been proposed in the past which are intended to be inserted into the hole to support a plaster or Spackling compound patch. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,226,893; 3,325,955; 3,583,122; 3,690,084; 3,834,107; 3,874,505; 3,936,988; 3,999,347; 4,062,165 and 4,075,809. These patents show various types of devices ranging from a simple adhesive patch to complex mechanical spring-loaded devices which are intended to be inserted into the hole to provide support from behind. To Applicant's knolwedge, none of these proposed devices have ever been successfully utilized.
Insofar as Applicant is aware, only one attempt has been made to utilize an inflatable device to aid in repairing a hole in a plasterboard wall. Page 148 of the October 1963 issue of Popular Mechanics magazine suggests that a toy balloon can be used to press a square of cardboard against the back side of the hole. It is suggested that the mouth of the balloon be passed through a hole in the piece of cardboard and that the balloon be inflated after both the balloon and the cardboard are stuffed into the hole. While this appears to be a possible solution in principle, in practice it does not appear to be bery effective. Such balloons are easily broken when inflated by sharp objects or uneven surfaces within the hole. It is also difficult to inflate the balloon since one has to get their mouth right at the wall and this is particularly difficult if the hole is in a very high or very low place. It has also been found to be difficult to tie the end of the balloon in a knot since very little is exposed through the piece of cardboard. Even further, toy balloons have relatively porous walls and within a few hours, the balloon begins to deflate, thereby providing no rear support.